Super Mari '06 Odyssey
by DrDigertz
Summary: I fonde de script 2 dis game. SHHHHH DUNT TELL NINTENDO
1. Mario is Missing!

De hype train was burning ocroos de skys. just before switch presontations

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screims reggie on de face of train.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screims miyamoto from teh train

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" screims ghost iwata frum heaven

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" says mari frum de traen carriage.

"Whatsa mya gaem miyamoto?" axes mario.

"Super Mario Odyssey u plumber" sys miyamotor

"Wtf kind name is dat?! deres no 'New' or '3D' in eet, dat musta be shite mario gaem" sys mari.

"stfu. be gr8ful u even got a super" sys reggie

"wat. am i even launch at dis point?" saids mari.

"LOL NO DATS BREATH WILDE, UR KRIMBO SEASON!" laughks reggie.

"hold on. Ima de plumber, I sell de consoles" sys mari.

"KEKEKEK, UR ON DAE MOBILE FRUM NOWS ON!" keks miyamoto.

"wat, supar mario ruhn forvere?! Save me Iwata!" cris mario.

"im kill" says ghosts iwata.

"oh yeh" and mario was pusheied off de hype traein.

"KEKEKEK DROPPEID FRUM TEH HUUUYPE!" sys link frum de launch day traen.

"Nooooooooooooo2" and mario flals frum sky.

dere were buildingys and shit and it was new yourk.

"oh boyo boyo boi" sys mario and he flals into sewres sumhow.

mario doesnt die of fall. Cause fall damageds in NEW YORK IS DUMB ANDK SHUDNT HAPPON NINTENDOENT DE BUILDINGKS U WILL CLIMB ARE ALL 2 TALL FOR DAT

"Yipppppppe! letsa getta outta de seeeewers!" sys mari

but he was too quicks and hit head off taxei.

"oh shit what dafuq, dis plaoce is terribles" sys mario

so marios got revong by jumpingk on taxi hoods 2 break teh engiones.

"MUUUUHC BETTOR!" kkeks mario as he swongs on lights.

den he landies infront of shop and sees A NEW MARIO GAEM CUMMING OUTA?!

"Super Mari '06 Odyssey...did dey chaonge teh name cuz i piss them off?" thinks mario.

"Wooooooooah, koool, itsa de marios duuuuuuude" sys randum guy.

"wtf u ugly and dunt look rite" sys mario.

"Srsly i look so much difforent frum hub warld and ur twice my size" complains mario

"fuk off italion, ur de uglies one, look aroond im normal" sys randum guy

den mario lookies aroond.

"OH SHIIIIITE. ITS LIEK IM IN SONIC '06!" cri mario. "oh i git de name now" sys he.

"Nah, dis is New Donk City" sys gais.

"wat dat stuupid name, and why it on all de signs?!" axes mario.

"cuz dis mightywell be a lego gaem hub world" sys sum person.

"nah, lookey deres shit 2 do" sys mari0 and he runs ovber to the jump rope.

"woah, wanna jump 4 us?" sys grills.

"yeh, i cnan jump pretty gud" sys mario and he was gonna jump BUUUUUT

"HEY LISTEN! PRESS A 2 JUMPY" sys som1

"oh noes, its de annoying sidecharkter" cris de grills.

"Who?! Wheres is he?!" saids mario.

"itsa me, ur cap!" sys hat

Mari0 plusls cap off and lookes at it

"Wtf, wen did u grew eyes?" sys mario

"b4 i grew mouths" sys cap whu grew cap just 2 say dat

"wat" sys mario

"yeh, mouth goes awey wen i dunt talk. Just like every other sentient, what should be inanimate character in Nintendo Games" keks hat whu closes mouth

"uh, okays den just let me jumps" sys mario

den mario was gonna jump sum BUT VOICE STAHPS HIM AGAIN

"Du u neede sum help with dis?" sys hat.

"stfu hat. or i kill u" sys mari

"Need some help with dat?" offors hat.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" and mari0 clals down pimp bowser.

"Squash dis muddy fukter" scriems mario.

so bowser squieshies it with his metal plate shoe(?) and its exploaded and imploaded and was just gone.

den de pimp folies away 2 be bad agoin.

"wew, i can finolly jumpies" sys marios.

but he gits his balancce offf and loses on first jump rope

"FUCK! U GUYS R TOO TALL" cruys maryo.

"It seems ur habbing sum truble, need a hand wit dat?" sys de HAT MAGIKALLY ON MARIOZ HEAD?!

TO BE CONTINUDE


	2. Mario is Missing 2

"wat. were u naht kill as iwata hAT?2 sys mario

"yeh, but i ghooooost hat de whoile time. I diedied in super mi0s 64" sys hat.

"wew, idid naht notices" sys mario.

"Still i gutta gib u de turoials 2 help u" sys hat.

"no. i want refunds, dis gaem is teh terrible so far" sys mari

"sorree, u gutta go online 2 do dat" sys hat.

"how do i goes online?" asks mario

"U have 2 pay fee!" kekkes hat.

"wtf, IWAAAAATA!" cri mario

"yeh, wat u want" says the iwatas.

"this thing is de shit. plz halp" sys mario

"hmmmm. welp i cnan posess ghost hat cuz i ghost" sys miyamoto.

"sure, do dat" sys mario

"wait. stahp stahp staaaaa" den hat was the kill as ghost. or ghost kill

"alrighty, make de stuffs better" sys mario

"im only hat, plz understand" sys iwhata

"man, isure hope hat doesnt cum bak as villain or something" sys mari0

"nah, no way dat wuld happon" sys iwhata

"yeah, im dun jumpingk rope, letsa go see sum shit aroond new donk town" sys mario

"go down dixie street, i herd dat place is gud" sys iwhata

"sure, yeh" and mario weent down street

mario tryey 2 ignore de fugly ugly people but it was hard

"alright, dixie streete is there and all, but i gutta git awey frum dese alien peoples" sys mari0

"huh, is dis ur fiorst tiem in New York" sys hatwata.

"lol no, i hade my own movie, remomber? dat was in new york" sys mari0

"luigi also wus meant 2 meet me in brooooklyn once" addies mario.

"hmmmm, su wuts wronngk wit dis cities?" asks iwhata

"its naht new york, eets New donk city with tez wierd peoples" sys mari0

"Uhhh, yeh sure" sys iwhata

So marios startled walljumping SKYSCRAAAAAPUUURS?!

but wat he didnt noticeee was dat bunnys in flying machine ware waitings for him at top of tower?!

"Yeh, alrighty. deres no ugly fuks up hear" says mario

"WELL THERE ARE US BUNNKOOPLINGS!" sys de biords.

"wtf is dis, ware are de kooplings" sys mari0

"it seems bunnys r bettor for de mobile market" sys iwhata.

den mari looks closer and saw dat they ware just koopalings in bunnys suit!

Mario looks aroond and sees sum weird flying thingy on a helipad.

"wat, dats naht a helicopter. but eets in mah art styles wit flag on it" mario says.

"hey ur fight is wit us" sys boonmey

but mario longjumps off building and is aboot 2 land nowhare near tehz flying macine b4 he jump cuts onto it.

"DAAAMN I WAS WORIED I WULD FIND OUT IF THER WAS FALL DAMAGE!" sys mari0.

he kicks de flag liek NSMB, he owns tehz machine and get ins.


	3. In-between Chapters

"wewews, glad im in here and naht out dere wit bunny koopas" sys mari0

"yeh, theyre pretty these evils amiririte" sys iwhata.

THEN A VIFDEO FEEDS FRUM MARI0S SNES WAS SKYPE?!

"oh shite, my AGDQ 2017 TASBoT Skype!" sys mario.

"keke u thonk theuyre tez only villains Number One?!" scrims miyamoto.

"yeh, we looks at demografic and bowsers is boringk now, so we broight bak a new villains every1 will love" sys reggie.

"wat vilain is hip with tez kids today? Wart? The Shadow Queen? Fawful?" axes mario.

"EZ. dis villains is number 1 and edgy" sys miyamoto.

"oh carp" sys mari0 and he lifts off on his ship 2 tryies and fly away.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHA HE FLYS CAN" says reggie.

"Go 2 egypst or sumthingk mario. u gutta escaaaap!" cris iwhata.

mario try to but he was too the lates.

"Bleh HEH HEH HEH! BLECK!" sys guy frum outsides.

"dats 2 much 4 me" and mario tries 2 fly awey.

"UR 2 SLOWE 2 ESCAAAP BLECK! SAYS BLECK" sys bleck who telports into ship.

"y u talking liek dat" saids mario

"Bleck readEs from de evil bible. says bleck" says bleck reading from teh evil bible.

"alrright, whatevar dafuq. orange u meant 2 be happy with dat butterfly by now?" cris mario.

"yeh, but den Link kidnaped her so i wuld be evil agin for this job" sys BLECK

"r u kiddingk me. dos lauch boi fuuks" cris mario.

"yeh bleck know rite? still i gutta do this" sys Bleck.

"Alrighty, heres teh deal. Ill resuce ur butterfly if u dant kill me" sys mario

"oh shit boi. wddup dats purdy gud" sys bleck.

"now dats finished, i got an importants stuff 2 do" mario tuurns 2 his computer

"BLEH HEHEHEHHEHEHEHE BLECK. WAT R U DOINGK?!" scrims bleck.

"Dammit bleck! Im trying to write my bio!" sys mario.

"oh luuk, we are in thes egypt" sys iwhata.


	4. Mario no Photopi

A/N o shite sorree boiz I got caught by dat dick Linkl wit de Launch Hype

"Deeeeessert waruldo!" sys mario luuking aroond.

"nu, dats de next place" sys iwhata.

"oh hoops" says mario.

"yeh dis place is the big open worldy n' stuff" says the bleck

"hmmmmmmmm we need help 4 travel" saids iwhata

"letssa just steeal de sphinz" so mari0 jump on spinx.

but sfinx is stone and not weird lion.

"mari0 dis is stone and naht a weird lion" says iwhata.

"i chan help u bruv" says blecky and uses magiks 2 make stone in2 weird lion thingy.

then mari0 was riding aroond in sand

"Man i wishe there was more than 5 seconds of this place" saids mari0 looking aroond at a mostly empty open worlds.

"dunt worree mario, we knaw there are temples, egypty stuff, park benches, a chest and o look mexico world" says iwhata

"weird, mexico world is part of desert world" says mari0

"We got a flying pyramids 2" says bleck

"oh boioioioioioioooo" says mario.

"leeeetsa gu!" says mario.

mari0 tri 2 go to pyramids but instead ended up in mexico town?

"wtf man, i wanna go sumware kool" cri mari0

"u litle bitch, u go ware we want, linkle is ours open-warld character!" yells reggie frum teh hypey traine.

"wat, how is train not dead yet, botw is old" says iwhata.

"HAHA WE FONDE NEW POWERSAUCE!" says kekimoto and he opens up traine engine 2 see.

Insted of peopls hype and dreams and stuff the engine ruum WAS FILLED WITH INDIEEEES (naht the american ones).

"wat, ur killingk all those indies!" yells blehehe

"we needey them to keep de switch runningk!" says reggie.

"we're not even porting weeeeellllll!" crys de indies.

so mari0 does a flying jump kick bullet time off sphinxy and hits thee train and lukily 1 indie flals off.

"A brave plumber! I am the best ported game to the switch!" says shovel knight.

"okey dokey knighty, lets just check out mexicos town... i think i need to check de hat store" says mario

"u fukin wot m8" says iwhata

TO BE CONTINUDE


End file.
